Apocalypse
by HopingIsHopeless
Summary: It was normal, everything was normal. So why, why did this have to happen? Why to them? Why now? Zombie Apocalypse story, rated M for gore, (maybe) some lemon, [After all, why would you fuck when there's zombies clawing at your door?] and language. Please read and review, it would mean a lot! 3


[[ So, um, hi ouo. This is my first fanfiction , so please excuse any errors or anything like that~! So, obviously, this is a Zombie!talia fanfiction, completely written by me. I hope you enjoy! I do not own Hetalia!  
>Main countries: Feliciano(Italy), Alfred(America), Arthur(England), Lovino(Romano), Ludwig(Germany), Kiku(Japan), Gilbert(Prussia) and Antonio(Spain).<p>

AU Main Countries: Luciano(2P!Italy), Lutz(2P!Germany) and Oliver(2P!England)  
>Enjoy~ ]]<p>

Chapter one: The Infestation.

It all started out as a normal day, the countries were at a meeting; Alfred blabbed about being a hero, Gil challenged him by saying being awesome was better than being a hero, Feli sunk in his chair and played with the tie on his suit, only to be scowled at by Lovi because 'that wasn't what adults do.', and Luddy became more angered by the second because of everyone's immaturity. Nobody expected things to turn out the way it did. Hell, nobody expected there to be an apocalypse. But sometimes things take an unexpected turn, don't they?

"Shut up, everyone shut up!" Ludwig shouted, dramatically standing and slamming his hands on the table. Everyone fell quiet and their attention turned to the broad German, who sighed in relief, his hands falling back down to his sides. "These meetings are supposed to be about important things, like how to boost our economy, how to improve our goverment, things like that. They're not supposed to be wasted on things like how many burgers you can shove in your mouth!" By now the countries had completely forgot and ignored the German, continuing with their babbling and shouting. Ludwig just sighed and leaned back in his swivel chair, trying to relax.  
>Thunk.<p>

The countries stopped, their attention turning to the main entrance; a red double-door with a black outlining. "What the hell was that?" Gilbert asked, his head cocking to the right. Everybody stayed quiet and listened, but in return they only heard the wind rustle.  
>BANG. BANG. BANG.<p>

This time, the countries rose from their seats, some backing away from the door. "Seriously, what the hell is going on out there?!" Lovi said quietly to himself, his childhood insticts kicking in and telling him to run Toni for saftey. But is big brother insticts also kicked in, and he yanked Feli away from the chair he was sitting in and towards him. "It's probably the wind. Sheesh, you guys get startled so easily." Ludwig huffed, walking over to the door. Even though he talked big, deep down he himself was a bit.. uneasy. The meeting was being held in Japan and the weather was quite calm, so where was this.. 'wind'.. coming from? Ludwig stepped closer to the door before finally opening it, and to no avail, nobody was there.

"See, there's no reason to be afraid." The room became less tense and chatter was heard among them, but over all a bunch of relieved sighs. Lovi's attention was still outside the door and he pointed at something, something near a tree. That something shifted, becoming more visible. It looked like that.. thing.. was slobbering.. but, it was too dark to be slobber. Lovi approached the door to get a closer look, but like hell was he going to step out of the building. "What are you doing?" Germany asked the approaching Italian, but Lovi didn't respond. He slightly stuck his head out the door.

Gruuunt. Mooaaann. Gruunt.

"What the hell..?" Lovi whispered to himself and squinted his eyes, identifying the thing as a person. Atleast, they looked like a person. They had a human body and all. But this thing didn't seem.. human, to say the least. Not even from a distance. Lovi heard a few more grunts from the human before it turned and looked at Lovi. There was atleast a mile or two seperating Lovi and this beast, but Lovi knew that it was staring at him, and that sent shivers up his spine. Suddenly, the thing came charging towards the door at full speed, yelling, schreeching and grunting. "E-Eh?! Watch out!" Lovino yelled at Luddy, who was leaning against the opened door, not paying any attention. Lovi shoved the German to the floor and slammed the door shut, pressing his weight against it.  
>BANG. BANG. BANG. GRUNT, YELL, BANG. GROAN, GRUNT, YELL, HOWL, BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG.<p>

His attention turned to the other countries and he glared at all of them, furrowing his eyebrows. "Any help here?!" He yelled, and a few countries rushed towards the door and leaned against it on both sides of Lovi. Ludwig picked himself off from the floor and rushed into a supply closet as more countries leaned against the door. The German came back with a pistol and three bullets. After cocking the gun, he put the bullets in the chamber and aimed the handheld gun at the door, just a tad above Lovi's head. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Are you pointing a fucking gun at me?!" Lovi yelled but in return the German let out a low, growly, "Move." Like hell he would. Why the hell was that potato bastard thinking?! Was he thinking of letting that diseased thing come in here?! Ludwig cocked the gun one more and aimed the gun a little lower before repeating what he had said before. "Move." Gradually the countries began to move away from the door, the last being Lovino. As Lovino plunged himself away from the door, the undead being grunted in, his eye sight locked on Lovino, cornering him into a corner. Lovi closed his eyes and winced, expected pain or a sudden impact. Goodbye life, it was nice knowin' ya.  
>BANG.<br>Lovi's eyes darted from left to right, his face and clothes covered in blood. "Don't swallow or breathe." Ludwig said, sighing. Lovino, and the rest of the countries, looked at Ludwig as if he was a physcopath. "You just.. you just shot and.. you just shot and killed someone..!" Alfred said, and not a single country dared to get close to Ludwig. After all, he did have two bullets left. "That was not a someone that was a something." Ludwig said and then left to go back into the supply closet, then came back with a rag. He lazily tossed the towel to Lovino before crossing his arms, glancing at all the countries. "What? Suddenly you're all afraid of me?! I just saved your damn lives.. Can't even get a thank you.."

~Time skip: Three Hours, sunset.~

"Why the hell did you even keep a weapon in the supply closet?" Lovino asked, completely cleaned up, other than the fact that he was practically shirtless, only a thin sheet that Ludwig had cut a head hole and two arm holes in. "Multiple reasons." Ludwig said, toying with the gun. "One being self defense, any country could come in at any time and declare war, right here in this very room." He said, and Lovi let out a soft tch. "A-Anyway, doitsu.. what was that thing..?" Feli spoke up, his voice a bit squeaky. Ever since the accident Lovi demanded Feli stay close to Lovi at all times, or close to Toni, since he figured Toni was loyal and wouldn't ditch Feli to those beings to save his own self. "You don't know?" Ludwig asked, setting the gun down with a clank. "Zombies, to put it safely. And according to the news, they've infested half the country already, and all of America." How the hell could he sound so damn calm? Al let out a whine and crossed his arms, slurping at a cola to try and calm his nerves. "I have nuclear weapons in my country, but since it's infested, there's really no point in going.." Germany blinked a few times and tapped his fingers on the laptop in front of him, the pulled up a map, nodding and mumbling to himself. It looked like a world map and red dots scattered the whole entire North part and East part. "They haven't gotten to Germany yet, thankfully. I have nuclear weapons in my country also, so I'd suggest we get there as fast as possible before those beings do." He then turned to Japan. "What about you? Any weapons?" Honda stuttered a bit before replying weakly, "A few.. But the bases aren't near here.." Ludwig nibbled on a pencil in his mouth. "Damn." He said before sighing , closing the laptop in front of him. "We'll stay here for the night and then head to the Italia's house tomorrow." Lovi was thrown off by this and yelled at the German, lunging his body forward. "Why the hell are you guys going to camp out in my house?!" Ludwig tapped Lovi's forehead with the eraser end of the pencil, which infuriated Lovino even more. "Because you have the biggest house out of all of us, and I'm guessing you atleast have /some/ weapons there. Plus food and water, shower, toilet, you know, the works. Besides, it's not going to be a permanent base, so calm down." Lovino scoffed, mumbling something like 'my house is not a base..' under his breath. Ludwig put the pencil behind his ear and clapped his hands together. "Alright, so everyone try to get some sleep! We'll head out in the morning!"


End file.
